Laser Tagging
by friend9810
Summary: In which some of our Heroes go laser tagging...


Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes

"Please Peter tell me why you decided to drag me here." Noah said looking at the very odd looking laser tag place.

"I think something strange is going on here." Peter replied.

"Yeah your right, it's in a basement behind a McDonald's that's a bit creepy." Noah said sarcastically, turning to leave.

"Seriously Noah I think the guy might have a power." Peter said stopping Noah from leaving, causing Noah to sigh.

"Fine let's go check it out, but I have a feeling the only power this guy has is the future pedophile power." Noah muttered the two then went down the stairs that lead to the laser tag area. Both of them were surprised when they found Sylar, Matt, Elle, Hiro, Ando, Claude, and Tracy standing there.

"What are you guys here?" Peter asked.

"Isn't it obvious we are here to play laser tag." Elle said smiling paying the owner for the game.

"Hey, you need ten players." The owner said, a bald middle aged man with a tiny mustache.

"We'll I guess I could play." Peter said handing the guy the money for his game.

"Great that means we only need two more players." Sylar said and everyone looked at HRG.

"I am not playing." Noah said even know he knew he would eventually give in.

"Come on, afraid your team is going to lose?" Claude said with a smirk.

Noah sighed, pulling out his wallet and handing a guy a ten,"Fine. I'll play but we still need one more player." After a few minutes of discussing it no one knew who could be the tenth player, the group fell in silence.

"I'm up for some laser tagging." Adam said with a smirk, walking from the back of the laser tag place.

"Why were you back there?" Hiro asked.

"I've been hanging out back there for a good twenty minutes; I was starting to get bored." Adam shrugged leaving everyone even more confused.

"You know what it doesn't matter, as long as we have ten people." Ando said.

"He's right, now you guys have to split into two teams." The owner said.

"I want to be on Petey's team!" Elle exclaimed going next to Peter.

"Hiro and I will also join you, if that's alright." The two walked over to Peter.

"I guess I'll be on your team too, makes it easier for everyone." Tracy said walking over to Hiro.

"To be honest I forgot you were here." Peter said to Tracy.

"Whatever, I just came because Matt said there would be cupcakes; besides super powered laser tag sounds fun."She replied.

"I didn't even think of our powers. This will be interesting." Peter laughed.

"Hey Peter we are going to be team red and you guys be blue." Matt said.

"Okay sounds good." He replied. Soon everyone got in line for their vest, Sylar, Matt, HRG, Adam, and Claude on team red and Tracy, Elle, Peter, Hiro, and Ando on team blue.

"Will the team captain's come here to get their vest first." The owner called. Peter and Sylar walked up.

"So you two handsome guys are the team captains, huh? Cool, good luck out there." The owner said pattering their vests and winking. Both men shuddered.

"I feel violated." Sylar muttered. After that everyone got their vests on and went in the laser tag room.

"Go team blue!" Hiro exclaimed shouting throwing his hands in the air with a grin until someone shot at his vest.

"You might want to be more careful, carp." Adam said from some stairs above before running away.

Meanwhile Elle was dancing to the Lady Gaga song that was playing until she heard Peter mutter something about getting shot. She turned and saw Noah smirking.

"NO ONE MESSES WITH MY PETEY!" She exclaimed and tried to shoot Noah but he got out the way so she did the logical thing and blasted electricity towards him.

"Hey! Calm down! No using your powers!" Noah said taking cover behind a wall.

In the meantime Sylar was in one of the towers aiming for Sylar, when out of nowhere someone had hit her; she looked around but saw no one so she went back to aiming for Sylar when someone hit her again. She then got fed up and aimed for the wall next to her.

"You shouldn't be using your powers, Claude." Tracy said.

"Oh yeah like you didn't just make Sylar slip on some ice a few minutes ago." He replied, disappearing ago.

"Darn it Sylar stop it!" Peter said after Sylar made him drop his weapon for the twentieth time.

"Come one Pete you could always just use that ability of yours." Sylar said with a smirk.

"No, I'm going to be the one person here who is going to prove, you can win without using super powers." Peter replied.

"Well actually you're the fourth person, Adam's only power is to heal so he's not much help, Bennet has no power, and neither does what's his name, Hiro's boyfriend." Sylar said.

"You mean Ando, I pretty sure he's not Hiro's boyfriend, but you do have a point." Peter confessed, shooting Sylar.

"Although you forgot that I am intelligent and good looking." Adam said appeared out of nowhere, taking the opportunity to shoot Peter and run.

"I also think he's a ninja." Peter mumbled running away.

"Elle I said I'm sorry now will you just stop trying to kill me?" HRG shouted as another jolt of electricity flew past his head, but he got no answer so he looked behind him and saw Elle laying on the ground unconscious with Claude standing next to her.

"Um thanks I guess." Noah said to his old partner.

"Anytime, now let's win this." Claude said with a shrug

"Hiro I think you should use your powers now." Ando whispered to his friend as Matt and Peter stood in front of them with their guns pointed.

"A good hero shouldn't use—" He was going to finish his sentence when Matt and Peter started firing at them like crazy. Then it suddenly stopped and some of the lights came on.

"Aww the time's already up." Tracy said a tad disappointed, they all went to hang up all their vests.

"At least this time that guy isn't trying to help me." Sylar muttered to himself as he started to take his vest off.

"Here let me help." The owner said standing behind Sylar, grabbing the sides of his vest trying to help him pull it off.

"Touch me again and you die." Sylar said dangerously causing the man to back off. After a few minutes everyone was waiting for the results.

"Well I hope everyone had fun, before you all go I always like to take a picture of everyone on the couch, I then put it on facebook." The owner explained.

"You expect us all to fit on there?" Claude asked raising an eyebrow looking at the small couch.

"You can do it, if you don't you won't know who one." So everyone reluctantly got on the couch as the owner took a picture using his cell phone.

"Great the creep got a photo on his cell phone, doesn't anyone else find that odd." Sylar muttered causing Adam to chuckle.

"Excellent! Now for the results you both tied!" The guy announced.

"You're kidding." Noah said and everyone was pretty much disappointed, except for Hiro who was happy for everyone.

"Well at least there is cupcakes right Parkman?" Tracy said.

"Well..umm.. you see that's a funny story.." Matt trailed off and the temperature dropped.

"You mean the cupcakes are a lie?" Tracy shouted.

A/N : There you have it Heroes playing laser tag, please review they make me happy!


End file.
